When Itachi Uchiha fell in love:: The adventure (1st chapter)
by Izma Azeem Chughtai
Summary: Itachi Uchiha was a formidable man, powerful, and all that. It was told in the episode that he also had a "Lover". This is the story of his love life.


HEY GUYS, ONE WORD. SORRY SO SORRY. I know i never continued my other stories. I had problems, i denied my that I had good writing skills, because of school and shit. But, i will complete this story because i'm determined as hell. ENNJOYY.

I wanted to write Itachi's love story for so long.

* * *

Sitting with his legs crossed, hands resting on his lap, smelling fresh air, feeling the wind crash against him, causing his hair to flow, made him feel at ease. Itachi Uchiha really admired nature's beauty. Because just sitting and enjoying the sounds of birds chirping, and old women chattering was enough to make the worries that haunted him leave, for a while at least. It was one of those times when he actually felt at peace, and relaxed.

Certainly being 17 and one of the highest rank ANBU ninjas, and the pride of his Uchiha clan wasn't easy.

Since, Itachi was a child, his father saw great potential in him. His father encouraged and helped me as a child to unlock the hidden power in him. And gradually, he surpassed even the Hokage's level when he was just 8. Every Uchiha looked up to him, and was proud of him. Since he heard the words "You make me proud" from his dearest father. He then, never stopped pushing himself beyond his limits. He kept on practicing mastering many Jutsu. And yes, his growing popularity among the village, caught the 3rd hokage's attention. And there he is now, a high rank ANBU ninja, the pet of the Hokage. He was merely a pawn, that could be killed whenever. The funny thing about this for Itachi is, nobody ever asked about his feeling about this. Itachi loved his village. There was no better life, then the life which could end for the sake of the village. And he was happy that his life was leading to that path. He was not afraid of dying, or so he thought. He just wanted to die in manner to protected his village. He just wanted peace within all the clans of Konohagakure. . So that the villagers could become one, stronger to face the challenges and wars ahead. But, though how strong his village may seem, it was shattered on the inside. The Uchihas were proud, powerful and stubborn. And there was no way there hate for the senju clan and the village was going to come to an end. The Uchihas and senju were blinded by the hatred that was passed down from generations to them. Hasimara senju fought Madara Uchiha, and won the position for hokage. Clearly the Uchihas hadn't forgotten the betrayal of the village.

All the time at places like these, Itachi only thought of one thing, love. He desperately wanted his parents love, for him, not his power. The only person in whom presence he felt as peace was his little brother, little innocent Sasuke Uchiha. The only one thing Itachi didn't want was to Sasuke to grow up. he loved him so much, it made him cry to see that his brother was going to enter academy in some time.

He was swaying in his thoughts when suddenly his eyes struck open, he was enjoying here so much he forgot he had an early meeting. He jumped up, grabbing his bag and ran off toward the Hokage's office. **_Ughh what bad start to a day he thought.  
_**

* * *

**_"Hiroko Chann, get up, it's 7 in the morning, don't you have a mission today?"  
"Okaay, Okaay Mom, i'm getting up. It's not like they are giving us any good missions anyway. " Hiroko said sheepishly, opening her eyes and yawning.  
"Oh Hiroko, don't say that. Oh how worried i am usually even when you are sent on simple missions"  
Grunting, Hiroko gets up, and drags herself downstairs for breakfast. Her dad was not to be seen on the table, so Hiroko sat down without saying a word. Untill her mother glanced back. Her expressions and mood suddenly seem to change in an instant.  
"OH MY HIROKO, LOOK AT YOURSELF, YOU'RE SIXTEEN, WASH YOUR FACE AND GET READY ALREADY"  
"Ugh-h, jeez, get a grip mom. Please, stop overreacting on everything. Trust me, their just going to give me a damn stupid mission. I MEAN I'M A CHUNIN NOW, WHY WON'T THEY GIVE ME ACCORDING TO THAT?"  
"Behave yourself women. That is not a way a lady should talk.", her mom said angrily smacking Hiroko's head.  
"Jeez, whats with you? Where is Otousan?"  
"Well dear, he isn't like you now is he? He had an early mission."  
"Yeah, mom. I clearly inherited my waking up habits from you." Hiroko smirked.  
"Just eat and change up." Her mom said sternly.  
"Jeez, It was a joke, mom" Hiroko muttered stuffing her face with food._**

As Hiroko ate, her mother left for her job. And also by making Hiroko promise to do the dishes, before she went for her mission. Ugh what do they have installed for me to do up cat litter?. She finished her food quickly, and did the dishes, reminding herself that her mother would certainly smack her again, if she didn't. Where did her mother even get that monstrous strength? She grabbed her backpack, that usually had all her shurikens and extra clothes. Though she didn't want to carry all this burden on her back, to be only end up doing a Genin mission. But despite her nagging subconscious that told her not to, she took it. Still Hoping for an adventure to come.

* * *

"What type of absurd meeting was this" Itachi groaned as he exited the Hokage building. And suddenly, he felt a hand grabbing him from his behind. "HEYYYY ITACHI, glad to see that even you despise something" spoke the 27 year old Shisui Uchiha, his bestfriend, and the man whom Itachi looked up to. He was great man, Itachi believed he was the best of all Uchihas,respectable, and idolized him to no extend.

"Um, Shisui-sempai, you were there too?"  
"Oh man, are we back to the nice, sweet polite Uchiha again? And yeah, all the higher ranked ANBU were."  
"I guess I was too busy listening, you know?" Itachi said teasing.  
"Ohhh, So that how it is. Forget that, do you know you're going to be a Team Captain on your next mission?"  
"Really, sempai? Waiit, Whaaat mission."  
"The one that the Hokage just sai-"  
"SHITT, Thank you Shisui sempai" And Itachi stormed off like a flash of lightning.  
"Hmph, Some kid he is." A smile spread across Shisui's face. As he saw Itachi running towards the Hokage's building again. He knew what others would be thinking right now. OHH LOOK AT HIM GO, SO SEXY, TALENTED. But, he only saw a little boy working hard to see others around him smile. Before his thoughts could drift him further away, he felt tiny hands wrapping around his leg. He looked down and smiled at the cute thing beneath him.

"Hey mister, do you know where my ONI-CHAN i-s-s? I can't seem to find hi-m. Spoke the tiny creature.

Shisui couldn't help but smiling at him. For his squeaky voice made him so darn adorable "He's going on a mission, come kid. I'll take you home."  
"Um but ONI-CHAN"  
"Come kid, I know where you live, I'm your oni-chans friend."  
"Ohkay" And the kid's hand just clamped on to his.  
"One Kid goes, another comes" "Agh, now I'm jealous of Itachi, I wish i had a cute little brother like Sasuke Uchiha." Shisui muttered to himself, as he lifted Sasuke above his head, to make him sit on his head, with his legs wrapped around on his neck and started he running towards Sasuke's home.  
"Much more easier this way" And Shisui could see the Sasuke's little eyes sparkling with delight.

* * *

"omo, Hiroko chaan, waiit for me too." Jiro, panting, as he ran towards Hiroko. "WAAITTTTT"  
"Ugh, can you hurry up? We'll be late." shees now I sound like my mother, Hiroko shook her head absurdly at the idea. Nope, not like her.

"Can you stop please, your comrade seems to running after you, at least you could give him a break." Hiroko froze as she heard this strong voice, looking up she saw a man with black long hair tied in a pony tale. The man had such beautiful eyes. He had a perfect nose, and pretty sexy lips. And black lines that went from near his nose across his cheeks. Hiroko was dumbfounded, speechless at the sight of him. She had never been attracted to a man like this before. She could feel her insides burning, and her stomach pinched. Looking at him suddenly made her feel self-conscious. **_Compared to him, a brown, green-eyed freak like me is nothing._** She swallowed hard and was about to speak, when thank god a brown-haired, white eyes, hyuga broke the silence before her.  
"Ne Ne, Hiroko-san, what's up, why are you so red?" Damn that bastard. He doesn't know when to say what.  
Jiro looked up to the same man, surprised, "Oi Oi, Itachi Uchiha? Oh. My. God. Itachi-san, Gomene, I'm a big fan of yours"

"Fan?" Hiroko questioned It was already too foreign for Jiro to be like that with anyone except women.  
"HAI HAI, He's the famous Itachi Uchiha."  
"Ohhh" Hiroko said mumbled, still unsure of his identity.  
"Yes, I'm Itachi, thankyou-" Itachi said making it sound like he was excited, to be truthful. He was never comfortable talking to his fans.  
"aaa, I'm Jiro, and this is-" I was still blushing red, and all the attention once again turned toward me.  
"U-Um, I-I-M-m Hiro-o-oko."  
"Um, Nice to meet to meet you Jiro and Hiro-o-oko." Itachi stammered Hiroko's name intently with a playful smile on his lips. Suddenly by receiving Hiroko's stammering reply, Itachi's mood lightened up. Though as serious he looked. Looking at typical women whom started blushing, and stammering in his presence always let out the mischievous side of him. Obviously, he had never thought of dating. He just found the idea of women being aroused by him funny. Why were women so typical. He thought to himself, as his eyes darting toward Hiroko. Brown hair, green eyes. Typical, yes. Very typical indeed. He said to himself, even questioning his thoughts.

And then they all were disturbed by another jolly voice joining them.  
"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH There you guys are, damn I thought I lost you. Haha, kidding. You can never get lost when you have a dog like Shiki, Shiki lad was busy pieeing in the streets, thank god nobody saw or I would have-"  
The jolly voiced boy stopped abruptly, as his attention drifted towards the man standing in front of him. He was just as surprised as us.  
"Itachi"  
"Yes, I'm Itachi, and you? I'm going to be your team captain for this mission."

Okay now that caught all of their attention, like there wasn't already much. All three of them where taken away by surprise. Their jaws dropped to the ground.

"I'm Yukio Inuzuka, and this is Shiki" The Inuzuka boy said brightly pointing towards his dog.  
"An ANBU ON OUR MISSION." Jiro cried with excitement.  
Hiroko said nothing, she just looked down at her feet, fidgeting.

"Yes, your Team Captain. Now the mission will be told to you guys when we reach out destination. And you are not to mention me being an ANBU on this mission, Okay? I surely hope you all have brought your backpacks?" Itachi said in a demanding voice. He never felt so controlling, but these kids. He was now looking forward to working with them.

"HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Jiro and Yukio screamed together.  
Why are these two so cheerful today. Hiroko thought surprised by her comrades reactions.

"Good. Your parents are already informed. Let's go then. " And Itachi just turned, marching toward the gate of the village, without uttering another word.

Hiroko just stood there quietly, this was all so unbelievable. She was grateful for not listening to her sub-conscious. She did not want to make a fool out of herself. Not in front of Itachi at least. And she was certain that this mission would be an adventure. And she just started marching with her teammates from TEAM 7. And by looking at their smiling faces, she was now quite certain that they felt the sense of the adventure to come too.

* * *

THANKYOU FOR READING.  
Please leave reviews if you liked it. And also, What do you think their mission is about? AND DO YOU THINK ITACHI FALLED FOR HER ON THE FIRST SIGHT?

By the way I wrote "pieeing" on purpose. :P

Please leave a review, if you liked it, the 2nd chap will be out soon. :3

-Izma Azeem Chughtai


End file.
